A Meaningful Night
by BlueIsMyFavoriteNumber
Summary: Ciel doesn't want to go to bed so he asks Sebastian for to tell him a story. Warning this is a FLUFF. I guess there is not much yaoi but still. One-shot


A Meaningful Night

A/n: I would think this takes place when Ciel was about 11...

Really up to your imagination. This is a fluff story. Don't like, don't read

It was a cold, snowy December night and everyone in the Phantomhive manor was retiring for the night. Everyone except Ciel, the owner of the Phantomhive manor.

"Sebastian, I don't want to go to bed yet! It's still early!" Ciel whined.

"Now young master, you know staying up late is not good for one your age." the ebony-haired butler said.

Ciel sighed. "Fine... But before I go to sleep I want you to tell me a story!" the young boy cried out. Sebastian chuckled, "If that is what my young master wishes."

While Sebastian was preparing Ciel for bed, Ciel began to wonder. "Sebastian, are demons born or are they created from darkness?" Ciel asked curiously.

Sebastian blinked once. Then twice. Sebastian then began laughing a bit to loud. "Ahahaha... Hahaha... Eheh... I'm s-sorry young master, it's just... heh, no one has ever asked me that question. It really took me by surprise." Sebastian said sincerely, smiling and still chuckling. Ciel stared at Sebastian. "Heh, young master? Is there something wrong?" the butler asked, still calming himself down. "... You have a nice laugh, Sebastian." Ciel said sweetly. Sebastian chuckled, "Are we going to stay here all night and compliment me or am I going to read you a story?" Ciel gasped and quickly threw his covers over him. "Tell me a story but before you do, answer my question!" Ciel ordered. "Most people think demons are created from darkness but truthfully, were born like any regular being. I hope that answers your question young master." Sebastian replied. "Call me Ciel when we are like this and yes, your answer is sufficient. Thank you. Now what is the story gonna be about?" Ciel asked eagerly. Sebastian thought for a moment, "Well, Ciel, I really don't know any stories. I had hoped you had one in particular." Sebastian said plainly. Ciel sighed. "You have no imagination do you Sebastian?" Ciel said while pouting.

Sebastian feigned offense. "Ciel, how rude! Fine I will make up a story. What kind of story would you like to hear?"

Ciel thought for a second, "I want a story with mystery! Maybe a bit of action too..." Ciel said quietly. "Alright Ciel, let me see... Okay, once upon a-" "STOP! That way to start a story is too boring! Make it more interesting." Ciel interrupted. Sebastian gave a small fake glare to Ciel. "Fine... On a cold, rainy night, there was a boy who was asleep. The boy was a very young boy and had a big imagination. When he wasn't doing work, he was dreaming. When he wasn't happy, he would dream. When something bothered him, he would dream. The thing is, he always dreamt the same thing. The young boy dreamt of another young boy the same age as him. He would dream that the two of them would play or discuss something that bothered them and even tell their deepest secrets to each other. Anyway, the boy dreamt that he was playing with the other boy. '_I know a way we can be together_!' the other young boy exclaimed. 'Really? That would be amazing! My world is too boring with work and school. I'd really like to leave. What do I have to do?' the boy said. The other boy's eyes flashed a bright purple but so fast that the young boy couldn't see," Sebastian said. "What an idiot..." Ciel barely whispered. Sebastian quirked an eyebrow and continued the story. "The other boy said that the young boy would have to give him his soul. Since the young boy didn't realize how important his soul is, he gave it gladly to the other young boy. '_Now I have to kill you_!' the other boy said, who in truth was a young demon. 'What? Why?' the young boy asked frantically. '_So we can be together __**forever**_.' the young demon said while pulling out a knife. The little boy ran and ran but in his head he heard the demon speak to him, '_You'll never be able to leave now that I have your soul. Never_!' the young demon screeched. 'No! No no no! Mommy! Daddy! Help me!' the boy cried. '_You'll never leave me! Never! I'll never be alone now_!' the demon stopped running and fell to his knees and began to cry. By the time the demons was crying, the young boy ran away safely. '_Why? Why does everyone leave? I don't want to be left alone anymore_!' the young demon screamed. The demon then brought the knife to his neck and killed himself. The end." Sebastian finished. He froze when he heard soft sobs.

Sebastian turned his head to see a small Ciel, eyes puffy from crying, sniffing and letting out small tears. "Why did the poor demon die? He was just lonely!" Ciel said crying even harder. Sebastian chuckled. "From where I'm from, most people would have most likely said 'Stupid demon!' or ' The demon had dinner right in front of him and he let it run off!'" Ciel sniffled. Sebastian got his handkerchief and wiped cleaned Ciel up. "Now Ciel I believe that we had a promise. Let me tuck you in." Ciel's face scrunched into a sour look. "BUT I DON'T WANNA GO TO SLEEP! Plus I never promised you anything!" Ciel whispered loudly. "Ciel, why are you whispering?" Sebastian asked. Sebastian swore he saw a small blush form on Ciel's face. "B-because I don't want to be to loud!" Ciel said. He then jump up from his bed and ran quickly across the room. "You'll have to catch me if you want me to go to bed!" the young boy said while running out of the room. _Then this will be fast then_... Sebastian thought to himself, challengingly.

Ciel was already almost out of the corridor when he bumped into a grinning Sebastian. "What the-" "Ciel, you mustn't forget what I am. If you go to bed now, I'll let you ask one more question." Sebastian said, now smirking. "Hmph... Fine..." Ciel whined. Sebastian then picked Ciel up, bridal style, and before Ciel knew it, they were in his room already.

"Let's see... What do I wanna ask you..." Ciel thought aloud. "...Hmm. Oh, I know! Sebastian how old are you?" Ciel asked expectantly. Sebastian smiled, "Much, much older than you will ever be able to live up to. Now is there anything else you need?" Sebastian asked, still smiling. "Thank you Sebastian. For everything." Ciel whispered, leaning close to Sebastian's face.

He gave a peck of a kiss on Sebastian's cheek and quickly retreated under his covers. Sebastian froze. The kiss was not out of lust or anything sensual. Just a small peck purely out of love and friendship. Sebastian gave a small smile and left to complete any unfinished chores that needed to be ready by tomorrow.

The End~


End file.
